


pretend like it's the weekend now

by stevebuckiest



Series: chris and andy are in love [4]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Destroyer (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Andy Barber gives thumbs up after sex and that is a hill i'll die on, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men in love, Pancakes, Praise Kink, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses, cuddly sex, that is overly sappy, that's all this is, they need to do laundry now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: Between the two of them, Chris is generally the heavier sleeper. “Heavy” is a bit of a stretch considering his occasional nightmares about the job and how said job sometimes requires constant alertness that stretches even to the night, but he can sleep through most things if he feels at ease enough, and that’s something he’s been feeling a lot more of lately.Easiness, he means. Living here with Andy and getting pretty close to domestic bliss is something he thought he’d never have room in his life for- but here, half awake in their shared bed, soft sheets wrapped around him and front pressed to his boyfriend’s broad back- he’s glad that the universe budged enough to let him have this slice of it. When Andy makes a sleepy little sound and pushes back against him, all warmth and pliant bulk, he’s only even more grateful for it.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Chris (Destroyer)
Series: chris and andy are in love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	pretend like it's the weekend now

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self indulgent on my part. title from banana pancakes by jack johnson.

_ This song is meant to keep you _

_ From doin’ what you're supposed to, _

_ Wakin' up too early, _

_ Maybe we could sleep in? _

_ Make you banana pancakes, _

_ Pretend like it's the weekend now. _

Between the two of them, Chris is generally the heavier sleeper. “Heavy” is a bit of a stretch considering his occasional nightmares about the job and how said job sometimes requires constant alertness that stretches even to the night, but he can sleep through most things if he feels at ease enough, and that’s something he’s been feeling a lot more of lately. 

Easiness, he means. Living here with Andy and getting pretty close to domestic bliss is something he thought he’d never have room in his life for- but here, half awake in their shared bed, soft sheets wrapped around him and front pressed to his boyfriend’s broad back- he’s glad that the universe budged enough to let him have this slice of it. When Andy makes a sleepy little sound and pushes back against him, all warmth and pliant bulk, he’s only even more grateful for it. 

Andy still being asleep is what brought him up to coherence in the first place- if calling Chris a heavy sleeper is an exaggeration, calling Andy a light one is a stretch on the opposite end of the scale. Andy isn’t a light sleeper in the conventional sense, per se, not with his own respective nightmares and how he manages to make it through the night almost always cuddled up to Chris- but he has an internal clock more consistent and natural than anyone Chris has ever met, military personnel included. Since Chris and his clients make his own office schedule, Andy is almost always up earlier than Chris, puttering around the coffee machine and always making sure to offer Chris a cup whenever he eventually makes it down the stairs to start his day behind him. Chris’s time of departure for cases varies, but Andy’s is like clockwork. Wake up at eight to get out of bed and shower, coffee by 8:30, kiss Chris goodbye at 8:45, and arrive at work no later than nine. Every weekday without fail (although sometimes he cuts it a little close if he’s having an off morning. Chris has had to sit him down and force him to quit rushing before he spills his coffee over everything more than once, and his habit of not eating breakfast is frankly exasperating, but seeing him peek down over his travel coffee cup from where he’s holding it in his mouth in an attempt to tie his shoes while juggling too many things at once is endearing enough for Chris to let it slide most of the time. He usually just sighs and ties Andy’s boots back up for him instead, telling him to get something to eat early for lunch before he kisses him goodbye). 

Chris glances over at their bedside clock, doing his best not to rouse the man he currently has his limbs slung over. 11:16. It’s a wonder Andy hasn’t been up for hours. 

Not that they have anywhere to go today. It’s a holiday, one of those three day weekends that everyone loves even though they have no plans to celebrate whatever bullshit has landed on the calendar. Chris is more than happy for them to take the advantage to sleep in and have this extra day to be lazy and loved up in bed, but as glad as he is that Andy is asleep, he’s still also mildly surprised. Andy’s passed out next to him breathing softly like he has no intentions of coming to the land of the living anytime soon, and as Chris watches the gentle rise and fall of his back, he can’t help but smile softly. His sweetheart deserves this time off. They both do, with how stressful things have been lately in terms of their jobs- Andy closing up an important case and Chris doing the same. They’ve had too many odd hours these past few weeks for Chris to feel happy with the amount of time they’ve been getting to spend together and he knows Andy feels the same, but last night they got to remedy that a little bit. Chris smiles wider, rubbing his hand against Andy’s bare stomach and pressing closer to the warm expanse of his equally bare back under the covers. 

Maybe that’s why he’s so tuckered out, poor guy. They definitely had a time going at it last night, the first time that they got to really fall into each other through a way other than quick, praise-heavy blowjobs for a too long period of time. Andy’s good for and takes care of Chris everyday, sexually and otherwise- and Chris does the same in his own way in return, but although the sexual part is really only half of the daddy thing they have going on in their private spaces- Chris has to admit he missed getting to take Andy out of his head, especially when he was so sorely needing it. Hell, Chris needed it too, the satisfaction of having a guy ( _ his _ guy) as strong and capable as Andy trusting him to take care of him like this always settles a part of him. Like Andy always needs to please, Chris always needs to provide. 

What they have going on works pretty well for the both of them. 

He’s so deeply involved in contemplating why Andy hasn’t woken up yet that he pretty much misses the moment when he actually does, not registering the yawn that sounds off next to him until Andy is stretching his neck and twisting around to face him. He manages to flop on his side with sleep clumsy arms that immediately reach out to pull Chris closer. 

“G’morning, honey,” he mumbles, voice still rumbling with sleep. 

“Morning to you too, sweetheart,” Chris murmurs, eyes crinkling up when Andy smacks his lips and presses a kiss to his sternum, right above his heart. “Sleep good?”

Andy yawns again and crowds himself up against Chris’s chest. “Yeah, I did.”

“Thought you were never gonna wake up with how late it is,” Chris teases, hand stroking up and down Andy’s back under their covers. The curtains aren’t open, so he can’t see his face very well, but he can picture the exact sleepy frown he’s giving him right now. 

“What time is it?”

“Gotta be almost eleven thirty now,” Chris says. The words have barely even left his mouth before Andy is sitting up suddenly in the bed, groaning like he’s just found out something terrible. He goes to remove the covers from his waist but Chris pulls him back before he can, confusion finally bringing him fully awake. “Hey, sunshine, where’re you trying to go?”

“I should get up,” Andy insists, but even as he says it, he lets Chris tug him back down until he’s close again. “It’s Monday and I’ve wasted half of it not getting anything done.”

Idly, Chris is reminded of the first few days he spent with Andy when they met- he’d been nothing like the man he has in bed next to him. Still the same old hotheaded sweetheart, but...subdued. Not sleeping through the night, too lethargic and depressed to get up off the couch during the day because he hadn’t wanted to sleep in the bed he used to share with someone who didn’t love him. He’d been exhausted both physically and emotionally from being on his own and responsible for everyone else for too long, and when Chris had come along attempting to be his friend- his  _ protector _ thanks to the whole PI shindig- he’d fallen into what was being offered so stubbornly sweet that Chris had been breathless by the time he caught him in his arms. 

Looking up at Andy now, hair messy from being tangled in  _ their _ bed with his boyfriend who loves him- loves both letting Andy take care of him and being his daddy, and more importantly, his  _ partner _ in return- Chris can’t help but think about how far they’ve come to be able to have this together. Something as simple as a lazy lie-in shouldn’t make him feel so sappy, but it does, so he gives Andy a small smile and gestures him back down to his chest. 

“C’mon, Andy,” he implores, hand reaching until Andy offers his back so he can tangle them together. “Get back under the covers, you’re letting cold air in. It’s a holiday, we can stay in bed. Little cuddling won’t hurt anybody.” Andy sighs and leans back down onto the pillows anyways, bare legs disappearing back under the comforter, but the grumpy expression gives way to a chuckle when Chris immediately yelps at the touch of his cold feet against his shins. “Jesus, sweetheart,” he curses, shivering while he tugs Andy over to lay halfway on top of him, (fucking freezing) legs tucked between his own to warm them up. “Maybe I lied. You can leave if you’re gonna decide to go all Jack Frost on me.”

Andy snorts and plants a kiss on his chin, beards scratching together. “You’re the one who wanted me to stay here and waste away the day with you- You were  _ also _ the one who suggested we sleep naked last night because you didn’t want me to get out of bed then, either.” 

Chris grins down at him and skritches his nails gently down his bare back just to see him smile at the tickle and arch back into the feeling. “I love you, you know.”

Andy looks up at him and smiles faintly, beard and eyes turning up. “Love you, too, daddy,” he murmurs, voice shyly affectionate. 

Chris’s morning wood is definitely very interested in the sound of  _ that- _ even more interested in Andy pressing a lean thigh against it, and most  _ importantly _ , one of the details Andy skipped over in his lecturing. “Besides, I might’ve made us sleep naked, but if I remember right…” he hums, gripping down at Andy’s ass until he’s pressing at the hard plastic base he knew he was going to find. “And I’m pretty sure I do...you were the one that wanted to go to sleep with  _ this _ inside you.” He twists the plug a slight amount and smiles fondly at the breathy sound it pulls from his partner. 

Andy grows flustered and buries his head in Chris’s chest, scruff catching on the hair there. “Jesus, Chris,” he gets out, “Already? We just woke up.” His eyelashes tickle against Chris’s collarbones while he turns his head and groans at the next push of the plug. 

They both love the fucking thing- Andy loves having it inside him in general just to feel full, has told Chris a few times while still floating that it makes him feel secure when they’re like this, especially when it’s keeping a part of Chris inside him. Like he belongs with his daddy even when they’re done fucking (a truth that Chris always tries to make adamantly clear when they’re both coherent again), a reminder that he was good enough to earn it. He’s also taken to surprising Chris with having it in on occasions, a gesture that Chris  _ definitely _ enjoys and has been meaning to return himself, but what might be Chris’s favorite part of the toy is the way that Andy sometimes asks him to put it in after they’re done fucking before bed. Saves them both the effort of that part of the clean up if they skip out on a condom (which they usually do) and keeps him filled and sealed up all night, kept safe next to Chris in bed so that when they wake up- Chris can take it out and have his way with him without waiting. It’s not really an arranged thing so much as an unspoken convenience, but it’s an occurrence repeated often enough for Chris to know Andy’s complaints are just bashful posturing. 

Time and trial aside, he’s still embarrassed about wanting things stuffed inside his ass. Chris loves the shyness, even if he hates where the shame came from. He always does his best to make him forget about it, tell him how good he is for his daddy and to everyone in the first place, but even when the shame fades- the blushing and his shy preening never do. Which is fine with Chris, seeing as he adores both of those things. 

Hence his humming and the chaste kiss he places on the corner of his mouth, right where the silver patch of Andy’s facial hair is finally showing through. “I feel pretty awake. You said you didn’t want to waste the day away, sweetheart,” he says lowly, other hand gripping at his hip. “And even though I’m not planning on getting up anytime soon- I think there’s  _ plenty _ we can accomplish in bed.” He rolls his hips up against Andy’s thigh just to emphasize his meaning, as if the hand rocking the plug into his come-filled hole isn’t enough. 

Andy takes in a shaky breath, large hand of his own coming up to scrub over his face. “Yeah, daddy?”

“Yeah, sweet thing,” Chris murmurs, craning his head up and capturing Andy into a slow kiss that’s all laziness and love, morning breath set to the side in favor of Andy exhaling into his mouth and gripping at his shoulder to gain leverage for his interested dick against Chris’s thigh.

When they finally pull back, it’s with a wet sound and a satisfied sigh from them both, hips still moving slowly. Andy is the first to moan into it, right as Chris pulls the plug back the barest amount only to fuck it back inside. “Chris,” he gets out, voice deep with how much he wants it, hips squirming back and forth to chase at the press of Chris’s thigh and the plug. “Chris- daddy, c’mon.”

But Chris isn’t done teasing, yet. They have all the time in the world today. Sue him if he wants to have his sweetheart whining and wanton for it a little bit longer. So he just keeps rolling his own hips up, languidly rubbing his cock against Andy’s leg, motion of him getting off on Andy’s body only getting the younger man even hotter. He moans low again, and Chris thinks it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever heard. 

He tells him as much, petting a hand down his back. “Sound so sweet for me when you want something for that needy hole of yours, you know? I’ve got you all stuffed up with my come and your plug, but you still want something else, don’t you?”

Andy groans when Chris presses the plug in deeper and pulls it back again, tugging at one of his cheeks so Andy feels it stretching his rim. “Want  _ you _ ,” he says breathlessly. “I always do, Chris, you know that.” He sounds so earnest about it, so  _ good _ that Chris can’t help but reward him a bit for the sweetness, pressing the plug and Andy’s hips forward with a firm hand to help him hump forward at Chris’s leg with Chris in control. 

“You always got me, Andy. Be a good boy and ask me for it now, sweetheart. You know I’ll give it to you,” Chris whispers, head dipping down to kiss by Andy’s slack mouth. He knows damn well what Andy wants. It’s what Chris wants too, but making Andy ask is part of their fun because it’s so  _ hard _ for him, gets him so flustered and embarrassed that when he overcomes those feelings to be good for Chris- he’s only even more needy, the praise and knowledge he’s been good for it always getting him easy for it. 

Hence the hard swallow and flush he takes on, deep voice contrastingly bashful. “Want you to fuck me. Fill me up again,” he manages, stubbornly pushing on through the hesitance. “Please.”

Chris smiles and helps Andy roll his hips forward one last time before leaning up and away, careful not to completely dislodge him while he reaches for the lube on the nightstand still left out from last night. “Good boy.” 

Andy huffs out a pleased noise at the praise, one that turns into a groan when Chris moves to roll them over and get Andy on his back, spread out under the slipped down covers with his legs spread and Chris pressing between them. The black handle of the plug is easily accessible like this, a fact that Chris takes ample advantage of in order to start slowly moving it, fucking Andy with it shallowly under the guise of testing how loose he is. Andy, in turn, turns bright red when a particularly deep press of it comes with a wet sound from all the lube and come still trapped inside of him, muttering out an embarrassed “ _ Jesus _ ” that Chris only laughs at. 

He leans down and kisses him, cocks bumping up against each other’s bodies. “That needy hole of yours still has me inside it, but it’s still not enough, is it? Already sloppy from my come and my cock filling you up, but you need it again, don’t you?” he murmurs, quieting Andy’s embarrassed groan with another kiss. “It’s alright, sweetheart. I need you just as much as you need me.”

Andy lets out a guttural noise, cock leaking against his stomach when Chris nudges the plug against his sweet spot. “Fuck- Chris, daddy,  _ please _ .”

“Just a second, sweetheart, I promise.” Andy lets out a sad little sigh when Chris finally pulls the plug free to toss it on the bed next to them (Chris makes a mental note to himself to start the laundry later) but it’s quickly remedied when the loss is replaced by two fingers sliding in to check that he’s open, like he hasn’t been stretched out and full all night. Chris goes through the perfunctory fingering motions anyways just to make sure he’s good. He is, and when Chris finally pulls his fingers free, they’re covered in his own come- which he offers to Andy teasingly, but the other man gives him a look so scandalized that he just laughs and wipes it off on the sheets instead. “Like you haven’t kissed me after my mouth has been down there,” he murmurs to him, kissing him just to prove a point. 

Andy flushes and tries to brush it off, settling down lower and tilting his ass up. “You gonna fuck me or not?”

Chris smiles and cracks open the lube. “Wanna do the honors?” With Andy’s nod, he squirts a good amount onto his boyfriend’s outstretched palm, barely getting the bottle shut before Andy wraps a large hand around his dick and starts stroking to get it slick. “God, sweetheart,” he exhales, eyes falling shut as he leans his head forward against Andy’s, focusing on the way Andy’s smooth skin feels around him, pulling tight. “So good for me.”

Andy moans when Chris brushes the back of his hand against his erection as well, motions stuttering with the caress against the sensitive head of him. “Yeah?”

Chris kisses him, speaking against his lips. “Yeah. Gonna touch your pretty cock just like you’re touching me, get you feeling good while I fuck your needy ass and fill it up even more. Get you so wet and loose inside that your plug might fall out if you try to put it back inside.”

Andy groans at the imagery, flushes down past his beard. His voice is breathless when he speaks. “C’mon then, daddy.”

Chris takes the briefest moment to think to himself how happy he is that Andy is finally comfortable enough to ask for things, get a little pushy during sex, even if it’s only occasional- but the second after that he’s reaching down to gently knock Andy’s hand away from his cock and guide it towards his hole. “Look down and watch, sweetheart. Know you like that.”

With the blankets as knocked down as they are, Andy has a pretty good view of Chris’s hips, even if seeing the actual sight of himself being filled is blocked by his own cock bobbing up proud in between them, shining head paying testament to how much he really  _ does _ love to watch. He can still see Chris’s hips move behind it, though, can still see his abdomen flex- and aside from all that, he can definitely  _ feel _ the moment Chris pushes inside him by the drawn out whine he lets out as soon as the head pops through his already puffy rim. “Chris,” he gets out, voice growing wrecked. “Daddy.”

Chris grunts himself the deeper he sinks in, tight, wet heat of Andy’s hole gripping around him making it hard to form a coherent response. He tries though, cradling Andy’s face with a hand. “Christ, sweetheart. Always feel so good for me.”

Andy sinks back boneless against the pillows, steadying his breathing when Chris finally bottoms out. When he speaks up next, it’s a quiet murmur so low that Chris almost misses it. “You always make it good for me too,” he says dreamily. There's a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth after, one that only gets bigger when Chris leans down to kiss it, cock nudging gently up inside him along the way to elicit a hushed exhale that the other man swallows down. 

Chris keeps his hips moving languidly, off to a slow start that thoroughly allows him to enjoy how soft and easy fucking Andy like this is. He keeps his hand moving over his cock at the same pace between them in the meantime, everything slow and almost achingly sweet- but that’s how they love it on easy days like this, both of them. Lazy mornings in bed, waking up and starting off everything by simply being with each other- not even always like this. Sometimes they just lounge around and talk, put off getting up and getting dressed in favor of staying wrapped up and cozy with each other under the covers. Chris loves not working on weekends- they’re his favorite days to spend with Andy and he wouldn't trade them with anything else. He cherishes almost every moment he spends with his guy, but he has to admit that there’s something special about their loved-up weekends. 

Technically it isn't the weekend right now, but they can pretend. It’s a holiday and they’ve both been working themselves to the bone lately, especially Andy- the two of them deserve it, Chris thinks. Looking down at Andy moaning underneath him, he doesn’t think he’ll be hearing any arguments, especially not with how good his sweetheart’s trying to be right now, doing his best to take Chris’s cock deeper and keep from coming in the meantime. 

He looks good like this, so softly messed up from sleep that all Chris wants to do is either mess him up even more or cuddle him into falling back asleep, although it’s clear what route he’s chosen this morning. He’s all big blue doe eyes and parted pink lips, hair still fluffed up and messy from sleeping on it funny. All that bare skin and muscle spread out sweet for Chris under him, under the covers, flushed up and practically inviting Chris to rub his beard all over it just to mark him up. He wants to, and since they have all day, maybe he will- but first things first. 

He stills his hand around Andy’s dick in favor of holding it possessively instead (he knows he likes that) and gives an experimental thrust, deeper than the others, and tracks his eyes onto Andy falling apart underneath him. And, god, he does it beautifully. So beautifully that Chris can’t help but do it again- and again- again, until he’s truly and well fucking him like he said he would.

What can he say? He’s a man of his word. 

Andy seems to appreciate the quality at least, hands clinging onto Chris’s arms, nails digging into right below where his tattoo is when he finally finds his prostate. 

“Fuck,” Andy gasps. “Fuck- Chris, daddy, c’mon. Need it.” He spreads his legs wider, canting his hips forward like he’s trying to help Chris fill him up.

Chris’s heart and dick both ache at the sight. Both speed up after as a result. “Oh, sweetheart,” Chris murmurs out, voice low as he strokes a thumb over Andy’s cheekbone. Even breathless and almost lost to the arousal, he can’t help but lean closer and press a kiss to the freckle on his left cheek, right above the stubbly line of his beard. It’s privately one of his favorite things to do- even over fucking him, although he can admit that that’s more where his focus is on right now, hence his hips slapping against Andy’s ass and the backs of his thighs. “You’re so sweet. Helping me get my dick in you. Perfect little helper, aren’t you?” He grinds forward again, grunting when Andy tightens up at the pointed angle on his sweet spot. “Trying to be thoughtful for me even when you’re falling apart. Can’t think past getting my cock in you, being good for me.”

“Always want to be good for you,” Andy breathes. His hands loosen and slide up until he’s gripping at the sides of Chris’s head and holding him close for a kiss, full of mumbled swear words and intimacy as they both get closer to the edge. “Chris,” Andy breaks off, pulling back to speak quietly into the space between them, shadowed off by his palms. The curtains are still shut, room almost dark- and if he tries hard enough, Chris can pretend like no one else but Andy exists right now. “Just want to be what you deserve, daddy,” Andy whispers, voice wrecked and tongue flicking out to lick his lips. Chris can feel it against his own. “I love you.”

“I love you just as much, sweetheart,” Chris murmurs back, groaning against his mouth when he can feel his orgasm coming closer. “Don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you, but I’d do it a thousand times again.”

After that, there’s nothing else they need to say, nothing else they need to  _ do _ besides share another tender kiss and make each other come.

When they both succeed in that, it’s like they remember they need to breathe for the first time in minutes. Chris falls into it first with a final few thrusts and a throaty groan that makes Andy’s breathing speed up- Chris’s hand tightening possessively around his cock, squeezing up in a singular, smooth stroke while still coming inside him- and then he’s coming as well with a deep “ _ ohhhh”  _ that vibrates through both of their chests.

It’s silent afterwards aside from Andy’s shuddering breaths and Chris’s own labored breathing. Their chests are both heaving, everything too hot and sweaty now that the moment is over, but Chris doesn’t want to pull out and move before checking in. So he doesn’t. 

“You with me?” he asks, hand brushing Andy’s sweaty bangs off his forehead. 

Andy groans.. “Yeah, daddy. Feeling great,” he offers weakly, stretching one massive bicep up so that he’s giving Chris a thumbs up resting on the pillow over his head. 

Chris snorts. He’s cute, sometimes, Andy Barber is. Chris loves him. “How do you feel about breakfast and a shower?”

“That would make me feel even better,” he yawns, smiling at the kiss Chris presses to his forehead before leaning back to pull out. 

“What?” Chris teases. “My dick not making you feel good enough to begin with?”

Andy snorts and looks at the mess on his stomach, winces at the one currently leaking out of his ass. “Your dick makes me feel a lot of things. One of them being amazing, but I also feel disgusting right now.” He flushes and nods when Chris holds up the plug and the lube, turning his head into the pillow. “Just until we shower. I’ll take it out then.”

“Mm, can’t wait to watch that,” Chris hums, ignoring the face Andy makes when he peeks his head back from the pillow. “But first-“ he finishes pushing the plug back in. “Banana pancakes?”

Andy fondly rolls his eyes. “You just want me to be the one cooking, don’t you?” he sighs, watching Chris use the already soiled sheets to wipe off his chest with disapproving eyes. 

He grins and leans back, unabashed about how naked he still is. “Yours always taste better than mine. ‘Sides, you know you like taking care of me,” he teases, pressing a kiss to Andy’s temple when he sits up. “And I love your pancakes.”

Andy softens, rubs a hand over his face to hide the blushing, but Chris sees and loves it anyways. “Fine,” he agrees, leaning his head against Chris’s shoulder for a brief moment. “But you’re starting the laundry while I make them, got it? That’s the sheets and our shirts from yesterday, now. You’re gonna make us stain something one day.”

Chris huffs out a laugh and leans over to start tugging off the comforter, perfectly aware Andy is watching his ass even while he’s moving to get dressed. “Laundry, breakfast,  _ and _ a shower? And here you thought we wouldn’t get anything done all day, sweetheart. See? We’re productive.”

“Only thing we’ve gotten done so far is  _ me _ ,” he quips back, cheeks heating up when Chris looks over his shoulders to throw him a grin. 

“Priorities, Andy, priorities. You’re the very top of my list, you should know that.”

Andy smiles bashfully and ducks his head in that telltale way he always does when someone’s said something nice to him, but tries to school it in an attempt to sound stern, pulling out his lawyer voice. It doesn’t ever work on Chris, but he still likes trying sometimes just to see how Chris remains in charge. He likes the confirmation of it. They both do. “C’mon, daddy, don’t have all day.”

Chris hums and makes sure to knock his shoulder against Andy when he exits the room with the bedding bundled under his arm. “But, sweetheart, we  _ do _ .” 

(they do, in fact, have all day)

_ We got everything we need right here, _

_ And everything we need is enough. _

_ Just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> they are very gorgeous to ME! as always, comments are my lifeblood.


End file.
